As a medical light source device used in the medical treatment (including operations), in order to enable an operator such as a medical doctor to increase a quantity of light applied to the treatment target part by oneself and secure sufficient brightness, it is known that the operator wears the light source device on the body such as the head and performs the medical treatment.
As such a light source device wearable on the body, a battery built-in type portable LED light is known which is provided with a clip capable of being put in a breast pocket or a brim of a cap of the operator (for example, see Patent Document 1).
Further, known are configurations of a cap with a light in which the LED light is attached to the brim and a battery separate from the light is also stored in the cap (for example, see Patent Documents 2 and 3).